


【授权翻译】The Writer's Bond写手的牵绊

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ...It Happens A Lot, Daddy Kink, Don't Mind The Author Sinning, Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/M, I Got Bored Again, Just Another Drabble..., Knotting, Monster Heat, Reader writes smut, Sin Bin!, Some Plot, Soul Bond, Soul Orgasm, Soul Sex, Soulmates, Why Did I Write This?, underswap - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli
Summary: 你的男友Papyrus在回程的路上变得有些烦躁，他甚至叫你把他的兄弟带去朋友家暂住！于是，在Sans对你解释了他正在经历什么之后，你决定帮帮他……
Relationships: Papyrus(Underswap)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	【授权翻译】The Writer's Bond写手的牵绊

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Writer's Bond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664871) by [Cyan_Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Soul/pseuds/Cyan_Soul). 



> 注：本文原作是Cyan_Soul，我只是翻译者，作者授权请见我的Lofter  
> 原作主页：https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Soul/pseuds/Cyan_Soul  
> 作者语：如果你还没读过《写手与骷髅》和《重返山间》，那没问题，请尽情享受这篇色文。但如果你对整个故事感到好奇……就点这儿吧，小罪人们:3

译者语：本文的烟枪更加变态了【褒义】，内含怪物发情期，魂交，灵魂联结，烟枪变出两根唧唧&双穴齐插，叫Daddy，粗口，请注意。

Papyrus的长手指无规律地敲击着车内的面板，暴露了他想要回家的迫切心理。虽然他可以瞬移，但Sans坚持要他坐车。你男友在早些时候就已经开始散发有点刺激性的味道——发情期的信息素味，Sans可能还没闻到，但他的小脑袋里多少应该猜到了。老实说，要是Papyrus没事先跟你交代，你对这种气味大概也不会多加留意。

“到此为止。我不能再装作若无其事了。_____，你能把Sans送到Alphys家吗？只要进了城，他就会告诉你怎么走。”他的眼神代替他向你传达了未说出口的话。 ** **如果**** ** **你**** ** **愿意**** ** **就**** ** **过来，但我警告过**** ** **你**** 。

“但是，PAPY！”Sans发出抗议，可Papyrus已经消失了。你轻轻笑出声来。

“不用担心，Sans，他现在只想一个人呆着。”你对他说。

“是和你一起呆着……”他失落地嘀咕。

“哦，是吗？”你故作无辜地反问。

“那个懒骨头真的什么都没告诉你吗？”Sans从鼻子里哼了一声。

“告诉我什么？”你面带微笑，伸手调整了后视镜的位置，为了方便在Sans开口时看到他的脸。他脸红得像个即将爆发的小火山，连圆乎乎的头骨都快发出蓝光了。

“好吧，他觉得你闻起来甜滋滋的，而且你人很好，又长得漂亮，还有—还——”

“哇，哇，哇哦，嘿，慢点说，从头说起？”你赶紧打了个岔，而他差点把嘴埋进自己的围巾里。

“……怪物成年的时候会进入发情期，我，我们会用这种方式来寻，寻找灵魂伴侣……”他小声说道。

“我知道，Sans。 ** **这个**** Papyrus已经告诉我了。”你咧开嘴角，向他简单解释了Papyrus的说法。

“那，你为什么还要让我说出来？”他的脸蛋彻底变成了深深的莹蓝色。

“因为你脸变蓝的样子非常可爱！”你大笑起来，眼睛瞥向了车外的后视镜。无论如何，行路安全还是得关注。 

“你说我很好闻又是怎么回事呢？”

“…这，这是我们遇到心仪对象时的一，一种反应……”

“冷静下来，Sans。”你轻轻笑道。

“但这就像结婚一样！”他不服气地说，声音低了下来。“我—我只是不想看Papy受伤……”你收敛笑容，他的重点果然在这里。 

“Sans，你当然可以为此担忧，我的哥哥曾经遭受过那样的变故……我能理解。但你得明白，哪怕全社会都把我当成靶心瞄准，我也不会轻易放弃，Shawn和Bonnie从未因此退缩，我也不会。等着看吧，几年后一切都会安定下来，无论发生什么，你都会是 ** **我们家**** 的一员，大家都会为你的加入感到自豪。”你的目光转回后视镜，从里面看到Sans在努力扬起嘴角，他的眼窝里闪烁着泪光。

“……谢谢，_____。”

“他的确告诉我，不管选择去见他，还是再等等，他都尊重我的决定。即使这次我没去，还有的是以后。”你把Papy的话转述给Sans听。

“_____，你会怎么做？”Sans轻轻地问。

“这是个很严肃的决定，我以前从来没遇见过像他这样的男人。但老实说，我不太确定该做什么。我想帮帮他，可这样做是否正确，我也不能肯定。如果……在那之后会发生什么？”路上车来车往，引发的响动太嘈杂，于是你提高了音量。

“你们会变得非常，非常亲密或者更糟——像DOMAMY和DOGARESSA那样整天黏成一团！” Sans笑起来，但笑声很快就停止了，车后座反常地安静。你再次透过后视镜看看他，他的眼窝里黑沉沉的。 

“Sans，你还好吗？”你出声询问。

“……你-你们不会从家里搬出去住吧？不会离开我吧？”他有些黯然地问道。

“当然不会！你们俩可是连体人！而且我也想跟你们住在一起。他是你的一切，如果你不准备单过，那我们肯定不会分开。更何况，要是没了你的塔可，我们怎么能活得下去呢？”你看到Sans的招牌笑容逐渐浮现在脸上，对于骷髅来说，那真是生机勃勃又充满感染力的笑脸。周围的街道开始眼熟起来，他清楚地指明了开往Alphys家的路。 

“……然后我们就可以在晚上出去抓小精灵*了！”【注：pokemon go】他兴奋地向你列举和Alphys即将实践的种种计划。

“你们还在玩那个旧APP吗？”你对他眨眼。

“前几天才更新过！它很酷！”Sans大声嚷着。 “……还有，______，如果你去见Papyrus的话，请照顾好他。”他随后轻声补充道。

“我会的，Sans。”你给了他一个拥抱。然后暗自叹了口气，再次发动汽车，打算回家好好琢磨。音响里列表循环着你最喜欢的歌单，一个计划慢慢在你的大脑中酝酿成形。

走进家门，你急忙抓起你的两个背包，把一个丢进房间，打开另一个，将钱包、钥匙等贵重物品翻出来，统统扔到边上。打开电脑后，你飞快地登入了发文网站，在刚刚过去的那一周里，由于没有wifi，你已经囤积了好几个未发布的章节。面对屏幕上的新故事，你笑着敲起键盘，修改了最后一行的文字。

“完美了。”你自言自语地屏住呼吸，直到网页提示上传成功。你只能凭想象猜测，Papyrus也许会很开心，也许会对这个新故事感到迷惑，但当他读起文字的时候，可能还是会露出心照不宣的微笑。想到这里，你傻头傻脑地笑了起来。

你从第二个包里把衣服拖出来，全都扔到床上堆成一堆，然后从中分出没穿过的衣服，为准备去Papyrus那儿的行装腾出些空间。你随手抓过你的小跳蛋*塞进包里【注：你没看错】，万一它能在什么Play里发挥作用呢。

一通收拾后，你打点好了所有的装备，满意地审视着眼前的所有东西，开始检查是否有遗漏。

突然间，你感觉一双手臂紧紧环住了你的腰，微微颤抖的胸膛贴在了你的后背上。

“等等，等一等！”你大喊着想去够包，但还没来得及抓住背带，就被Papyrus掳进了他的瞬移隧道。你被他喘着气扔到床上，他没穿连帽衫，也没穿T恤，赤裸的上身径直压了下来。

“你玩这种游戏的时候就没想过给我 ** **等等**** 的时间，还有 ** **喔**** ** **，他**** ** **只想**** ** **知道**** ** **他**** ** **究竟能走多远**** ** **。**** ”他低沉地复述了你在文中写到的句子。

“所以你确实已经读过了。”你嘀咕道。这也太快了，你十五分钟前才刚上传这篇长文，你以为这至少能为你争取到半小时，足够开车到他家。

“我一直喜欢读你的文，一直清楚你什么时候会更新，但你不觉得这次玩得有点过头？”

“ ** **我**** ** **怎么会对真正的你心存芥蒂**** ** **？**** ** **用你的世界包围我，让我看到你的全部**** ** **。**** ”你轻声用文中的语句回答他，这同样也是你的心声。

“如你所愿。”Papyrus对你低吼道，他的眼中燃烧着饥渴的火焰。你的衣襟被他抓在手中，整件衣服突然就从你身上掉了下来，是他的奇妙魔法。他急不可耐地剥光了你，把所有衣服扔到床下。你感觉到他纤长的手指在你的身上漫游，轻柔地爱抚你的肌肤，使你浑身颤抖不止。当他贴近你的时候，你能闻到他的气味，是信息素的味道确实变得更浓烈了，还是你的心理作用？不管处于何种理由，现在你只能感受到他的气息迎面扑来，你的血液仿佛在血管里沸腾。

他警告过你的，你应该记得。你的思维像酒杯中囤积的泡沫，互相挤压、翻滚，迅速消散。眼前的画面仿佛慢镜头般缓缓拉长，身体感官却本能地配合他的刺激，做出矛盾的即时反应。他的热吻转瞬间攻陷了你的嘴唇，使你透不过气来。这一切都快得令你猝不及防，又慢得叫你心痒难耐。

他的舌头向下滑动，张开嘴用力地吸吮你的乳尖。你的触觉已经被他撩拨得异常敏感，不由自主地弓起背脊，想要抱住他的头。一道深蓝色的光芒突然照亮了整个房间，你的灵魂像熠熠生辉的小宝石——材质是果冻——一样撞在他的脸上，Papyrus惊讶地停下动作。

“ _____，我…这不是我干的，是你……你在想什么？”他好像在挣扎着什么，眼窝里的光也忽闪忽灭，呼应他的疑惑。

“我，我爱，爱你，P-Pap……”你的喉咙有点哽咽。Papyrus的表情变得柔和起来，但很快又凝固了。他眼中忽然亮光更甚，嘴里含糊地咕哝了一声。 “疼，疼吗？”你担心道。

“…更严重了……”他低声说，眼睛里摇曳的光再次灼烧起来，一只手溜下你的腰间，使劲捏了捏你的屁股。他用另一只手召唤出自己的灵魂，你仿佛听到他的骨头发出了微小的嘎吱声。Papyrus的灵魂散发出耀眼的白光，就像你胸腔里的那颗心脏一般激烈地跳动着。你们俩都下意识地屏住呼吸，注视着你们的灵魂向彼此靠近，他的灵魂覆盖住了你的，两个灵魂慢慢地融为一体。随后他用性器抵住了你的入口，你的身体发起抖来。这种感觉似乎跟平时不太一样，于是你撇过头去看，出现在面前的景象使你不禁睁大了双眼。

现在有三件事超出了你的认知范围，第一，他变出的性器不止一根，是 ** **两根**** ，第二，正对着穴口的性器比平时要大得多。第三，也是最重要的一点，两根性器的形状与寻常人类完全不同。它们长而坚挺，外形也很狰狞，硬得叫人脸红心跳。

他小心地把性器推进你流着水的小穴，又慢慢抽出来。你咬着嘴唇呜咽起来。他起伏的肋骨紧贴着你的前胸，你能感觉到他的两根性器中，那根略小的弹了起来，在你的大腿间滑动，而比较大的那根轻缓地摩擦着你的穴口。然后，他的另一根性器蹭过你屁股上紧绷的肌肉，开始侵入你的后穴。你紧紧抓住他的肩膀，闭着眼睛一个劲往他怀里钻。虽然这个动作消耗不了多少力气，但整个房间里都能听到你们俩粗重的呼吸声。

“太—太多了……”你喘息着，试图放松下来。Papyrus在呻吟，他干进了你的前后两处入口，而你被他操得浑身酥软，就像你的灵魂那样彻底沦陷在他的进攻下。他反复戳刺着小穴里最敏感的软肉，顶得你像个控制不住手脚的布娃娃，在他的操干下摇晃不定。

然后他的动作发起狠来，每一次抽插都结实地往你的子宫顶过去，一下子操进了前所未有的深处。你高声哭喊着，他向你的大脑里投进一颗炸弹，爆裂开来的尽是绝顶般的快意和渴望，把你的残存意识炸得荡然无存。你以为这种恐怖的快感已经达到极限，但你们的灵魂仍然互相交融，跳动着落在你手中。就在那瞬间，你发誓Papyrus在猛地撞进你体内的同时抽搐了一下。

你奋力抬起虚软无力的手，轻轻挤压你们的灵魂，他发出低哑的呻吟，你的大腿也颤抖不止。你撇过脸，舔了舔手里的灵魂，感觉到小穴里涌上一股酸麻的压力，抽搐着吸紧了挺进深处的性器，而Papyrus的理智好像彻底被灼烈的欲望吞没了。他的性器粗鲁地捣弄着你小穴里的每处角落，操得穴口汁水飞溅，而那股肿胀又火辣的酸麻感和他的性器一道在你体内肆意妄为。

当他终于用魔法精液灌满你的子宫时，你的穴口甚至抽搐着微微张开了一点，迎合他的射入。他的性器在你体内成结，暂时卡在了你的小穴里。你们俩的胸膛一前一后地上下起伏着，联结着的灵魂砰地炸裂开来，粘稠的白色和深蓝色液体洒得你们满脸都是。

Papyrus瘫倒在你身上，你没有出声责怪他，因为你们俩都在……不知道该如何形容的高潮余韵里发抖。这种高潮带有精神上的意义，更甚于性爱。 “星星啊...”他喘着粗气。“你真是个古怪又性感的小人类，______。没人能像你一样使我燃烧。”他伸出舌头，舔掉了你脸上的一小部分蓝色液体。

“你感觉好点了吗，Daddy？”你轻声问，他咧开了嘴角。

“好点了，不过我们还没结束。”他低沉地回答，抬起头看着你和他的灵魂。“你看上去真黏人，但谁说我不是呢。”他的性器从你的穴口滑落，消失了。与此同时，你们的灵魂啵地一声分了开来。它们看上去和之前不一样了，现在你的灵魂被一圈柔和的白色光环所环绕，而他的倒心形灵魂右侧印着宝蓝色的纹路。

“我们是灵魂伴侣了，_____。”他用不存在的鼻子蹭蹭你的脸，又顺着你的脖子落下几个亲吻，你身上粘稠的残留物随之发出细小的咕叽声。“我们去洗个澡，顺便在浴室里亲热一会儿。发情期的热潮还会继续，但现在……”他突然闭上了嘴。

“怎么了？”

“……这次可能不会。但，呃，你知道灵魂联结的重点就是找到一起繁衍后代的伴侣……要是不联结的话，不用担心是否会有孩子。但联结之后，这就得列入考虑范围了。”他解释道，把你从床上抱起来。

“哦。”其实你做出决定时就隐约产生了这种预感，也能对灵魂联结背后的含义表示理解。毕竟，无论是动物，怪物还是人类，伴侣间 ** **通常**** 都会产生生殖冲动。当然，也会有部分伴侣选择不要孩子，所以你得用“通常”概括。

“首先，你以前从来都没有过孩子，所以……如果这确实发生了，你得做好决定，我是认真的。不管我们承不承认，总有些事情会发生改变，特别是在要孩子的情况下，我们的生活会切实地受到影响。”他沉稳地说。你的手机在他刚才乱扔的一堆衣服底下振动起来。

“你能拿到它吗？”你推推他的胳膊，他让你的手机漂浮起来，跟着你们进了浴室。

“喂？”你按下接听键。

“ _____！你把我们吓个半死！爸爸已经准备冲回家报警了！

“抱歉Shawn，我很好。只是有点事耽搁了。”Papyrus低声笑了。

“对，她说她很好，妈妈。听着，你现在在哪里？我是不是听到Papyrus的声音了？”你哥哥的口气严肃起来。

“是的，我，呃，刚才在他们家沙发上睡着了。”你对他撒了慌。

“别说傻话了，现在这边就我一个人。如果你在考虑为Papyrus做点别的什么，有些事情你必须得知道。我对灵魂接触多少有点了解，要是你们打算，呃，变得更加，亲密的话，怀孕是不可避免的，至少会有一次中招……就像Bonnie……我们从没跟任何人说过……而且，好吧，呃，直到现在我还没有……”

“等等，Bonnie是不是——”

“对……这就是理由，我至今还像那天一样痛彻心扉的理由。”Shawn在手机那一端深深地叹息。

“你为什么一直不提？至少应该告诉爸爸妈妈！”你冲他吼道。

“发生了什么？”Papyrus问，他已经打开了淋浴喷头。

“Bonnie……她本来已经怀孕了。”你看向他，他叹了口气。

“我不能，这是火上浇油。形势会再次失控，舆论和纷争永远无法平息。”你无法反驳，你哥哥是对的，而这正是最糟糕的地方，你们谁都无力改变。

“至少跟爸爸妈妈说，好吗？就今天？”你恳求道。

“怎么说？我不知道——”

“Shawn，直接说。你回到他们身边的时候别忘了帮我加一句，等他们回城之后，我们有个惊喜要宣布。”

“等等，什么？” Papyrus加入了你们的对话。

“我们现在的关系就像人类概念中的结婚，我知道你也是这么想的。”你捂住手机，悄声对他解释，他点了点头。  
“等这阵过去之后，让我思考一下，我们找个时间谈谈。”  
“你，你没怀孕吧？” Shawn的声音传来，听上去有些惊恐。   
“没有！就是，是个更偏向 ** **喜**** 的惊喜……”  
“见鬼了。我们果然是一家人，一家子怪人。我，呃，还是放你走吧，他肯定已经等不及了。”Shawn飞也似地挂了电话。然后，你就被Papyrus伸手拉进了淋浴间。他脸上橙色的光晕变得更深了。“热潮又开始了，准备好再来一轮了？” 

你点点头。“我能先把身上这些黏糊糊冲掉吗？”

“留给你的时间可不多。”狡猾的坏笑在他的脸上一闪而过。几秒后，你的肩膀被他低头一口咬住，他把你猛地推到墙上，你的后背抵上了冰冷的瓷砖。“我觉得已经够了，我的小灵魂伴侣。”

尽管你突兀地脱离热水的庇护，身体冷得有点打颤，但你还是期待地勾起了嘴角。 

“操我吧，Daddy，夺走我的灵魂。”


End file.
